


Knife

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Little thing I wrote a looooong ago





	Knife

“Tiffany?” called Finn from behind the chair in which Tiffany was sitting.

“What?” asked Tiffany, in his always defensive and offended tone.

“You… want a hug?”

“Flip off” said Tiffany, still playing with his knife and his fingers.

“They feel good. Don’t you want to feel good?”

They were literally the stereotypes of a dog and cat. Finn was always full of energy, ready for action and it wasn’t difficult for him to approach to people. In the other hand, Tiffany was secluded, silent and thoughtful, and would only look for affection when he felt like it; the human would add treacherous to the description if it wasn’t for the fact that Jake made Tiffany swear he wouldn’t stab Finn.

“You know what would make me feel good?” said Tiffany, turning to Finn and pointing his knife to Finn. “It would make me feel very good to bury this hard tool in my hands into the deepest corners of your loathful body and then see your face and your eyes deform to the imminent feeling of your life escaping from your body while you pant in a futile effort to recover the air”

Finn looked at him with a blank expression, followed by a mischievous grin. “Are you flirting with me?”

Tiffany trembled in anger and raised his arms in the air, screaming in rage and embarrassment. He then felt Finn hand’s taking his arms and lowering them. Tiffany looked baffled at him as the human got closer to his face. Before Tiffany could even realize, Finn quickly smacked his lips with Tiffany’s and hugged him. He was paralyzed and blushing so hard that he felt his whole face burning. Slowly, doubtfully, driven by an unknown feeling, Tiffany returned the hug. The warm sensation in his chest, not new since a couple of months before, was still something Tiffany needed to get accustomed to.

Finn broke the hug, gave his back to Tiffany and climbed up to the second level of the tree fort. “Jake’s not here” he said before disappearing in the stairs. “I’ll be in my room if you wanna kill me”.

Tiffany remained sat in the chair for a few seconds before following Finn, but he forgot to bring his knife with him.


End file.
